partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
The Microsoft Conflicts
18:00 <+Agent_Isai> Mandog can you change Megasoft to Micro Hard and soft? 18:01 <@Sharkbate> what 18:01 <+Agent_Isai> It disturbed me. 18:02 <+Mario-Rk> Megasoft sounds cooler than Micohard n' Soft 18:02 <+Mario-Rk> imo 18:02 <+Agent_Isai> But... Microhard n' Soft is PWN 18:03 <+Mario-Rk> No it's not Penguin Wiki Network 18:03 <+Agent_Isai> And I will add it to Products made by Microhard n' Soft 18:03 <+Mario-Rk> Not EVERYTHING that's a parody of Microsoft has to be related to your Microhard n' Soft 18:04 <+Mandog> xD 18:04 <+Agent_Isai> Umm... Kinda does 18:04 <+Agent_Isai> So can you change it? 18:04 <+Mandog> What about Micronoft on game dev tycoon? 18:04 <+Agent_Isai> WHAT!?!?!? 18:04 <+Agent_Isai> GRRRRRRR 18:05 <+Mandog> gdt's microsoft is micronoft 18:05 <+Agent_Isai> >:( 18:05 <+Agent_Isai> Oh thats acceptable 18:05 <+Mandog> Megasoft is my version 18:05 <+Agent_Isai> Mandog I will pay you if you change Megasoft to Microhard and soft 18:06 <+Mandog> WBs? And if so, do you get part of money of sold consoles by Microhard and soft? 18:07 <+Mandog> that are sold in my mall? 18:07 <+Mandog> well, my game store 18:07 <+Mario-Rk> Mandog I just wouldn't listen to him 18:07 <+Agent_Isai> WB$ yes, Your money no 18:07 <+Mario-Rk> Make your own creations 18:07 <+Mario-Rk> not EVERYTHING has to be connected 18:07 <+Mario-Rk> It's Shops 18:07 <+Mandog> I like Megasoft... 18:07 <+Mandog> We have different suppliers! 18:07 <+Mario-Rk> Then keep Megasoft 18:07 <+Agent_Isai> I WILL PAY MANDOG 40 WB $ 18:08 <+Mandog> No thank you 18:08 <+Mario-Rk> MD, don't fall for the tempation 18:08 <+Mario-Rk> Good job 18:08 <@CK> ^^ 18:08 <+Mandog> I make money from Megasoft! 18:09 <+Mandog> btw anybody get the hard hat? 18:09 <+Agent_Isai> 100 WB$ 18:09 <+Mandog> Agent_Isai No thank you, no money will make me sell Microhard and soft 18:10 <+Mandog> buy not sell 18:10 <+Mandog> wait 18:10 <+Mandog> nvm 18:10 <+Mandog> sell microhard and soft products 18:10 <+Agent_Isai> First of all Mandog if you brand it MHS I won't take your money 18:10 <+Agent_Isai> Or any money you make from any affiliation to The man Cave what so ever 18:11 <+Agent_Isai> 200 WB$? 18:11 <+Mario-Rk> Agent_Isai, OTHER than the fact it bothers you why does this matter so much 18:11 <+Mario-Rk> There's like 10 Wii parodies on Shops 18:12 <+Mandog> Mine is Boo 18:12 <+Agent_Isai> I don't care bout' Nintendo 18:12 <+Mario-Rk> nobody bribes anyone to merge them all together as one 18:12 <+Mandog> and the Boo US 18:12 <@CK> well Isai if he leaves it Megasoft you still can't take any money he makes :P 18:12 <+Agent_Isai> I won't! 18:12 <+Agent_Isai> You thought I would? 18:12 <+Agent_Isai> ... 18:13 <+Miron> 1 windows used (0 vertically / 0 horizontally split). 64 (of which 3 merged) buffers open: 1 core, 3 irc servers, 60 irc channels 18:13 <+Agent_Isai> No let me clear it up: If you brand it as MHS thank you and I will pay you and I won't take any money Mandog makes in the Man cave 18:14 <+Agent_Isai> EVER 18:14 <+Mario-Rk> So then if you don't gain profit 18:14 <+Mario-Rk> why do you REALLY care? 18:14 <+Agent_Isai> Cuz i like MS 18:14 <+Mandog> But yes Agent_Isai why do you care about the name being the same 18:14 <+Miron> ó 18:14 <+Agent_Isai> I will pay Mandog 18:15 <+Miron> http://www.google.com/trends/explore#q=google 18:15 <+Miron> why do people 18:15 <+Mario-Rk> Agent_Isai just quit it 18:15 <+Miron> search for google 18:15 <+Miron> on google 18:15 <+Mario-Rk> Miron I do :D 18:16 <+Mario-Rk> it's cuz the Google Chrome url bar counts as the Google search bar... 18:16 <+Miron> k 18:16 <+Agent_Isai> Mandog make it MHS and I will pay you 18:16 <+Agent_Isai> And i won't make any profit 18:16 <+Mandog> At this point of time, I'm fine with the name. If I ever decide to change it to MHS I will contact you. 18:16 <+Agent_Isai> And I will pay you 500 WB$ 18:17 <+Mandog> Thanks for doing business with The Man Cave, let me give you a business card for future use 18:17 <+Mario-Rk> Agent_Isai, he's made his decision, now plz shtap 18:17 <+Agent_Isai> No 18:17 * Mandog gives Agent_Isai business card. 18:18 <+Agent_Isai> Mandog do you want The Man Cave Electronic Department to be affiliated with MHS, You will make Money! 18:18 <+Agent_Isai> And I won't get any Profits from ze Man cave! 18:19 <+Mandog> One time I was walking across the courtyard and some kids were clustered around where the seagulls always are. 18:19 <+Agent_Isai> . Category:IRC Logs